


Double Date

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, POV Bruce Banner, Parent Bruce Banner, Peter Parker Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Sexual Humor, Teen Peter Parker, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Your fathers follow you to your date.





	Double Date

Bruce loved love. He loved the relationships that surrounded him and the one he was in. He loved the small details lovers made to their significant others and he loved the big surprises they put on too.

He loved love because he knew what it was like to be without it, to ache for it.

Thor was... a bit more skeptical, especially when it came to his daughter. When you dropped the bomb that you were dating Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, Thor wasn't fond of the idea.

“She's too young!” Thor stated as he followed Bruce around his lab.

“She's seventeen.”

“He's too young!”

“He's seventeen, too.”

“How are you so okay with this?”

Bruce stopped on his tracks to look at his husband. “It's Peter, okay? We know Peter. He's a good kid, and... she didn't have a life before.”

“Yeah, she did! She watched movies with us every Sunday!”

“She never left the apartment! Like, ever. Only for school. Now we get teenagers over, she goes out three times a week, she's happier,” Bruce explained. “Doesn't that make you happy? That she is?”

“Of course it does! Just... why a boyfriend? WHY?”

“She'd find love eventually, T.”

“So you're not afraid he'll break her heart?”

“Not at the moment, no,” Bruce responded and turned his attention to the monitor, a database on the screen.

Thor sighed. “Doctor Banner?” FRIDAY called.

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Your daughter is on her way.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Bruce looked at his husband. “Behave.”

Thor raised his hands in defense.

Your daughter was wearing ripped jeans, black combat boots, a crop top and a black and yellow flannel around her waist, a leather jacket on top.

“Hey, I'm heading to the carnival downtown with Peter.”

“I thought you already went this week.”

Bruce slapped his husband's leg. “Yeah, but we went with MJ, Ned and Liz. Tonight it's just Peter and I.”

“You have cash?”

You nodded and approached your fathers to kiss them in the cheek. “Yeah. I'll be back around ten-thirty, is that cool?”

“Sure,” Bruce replied as you kissed Thor on the cheek.

“Good. I'll see you guys later!” You waved and blew them a kiss. “I love you!”

“...Love you, too.”

A moment after you walked out, Thor looked at Bruce with a mischievous smile on his face. “What are you thinking?”

“We're going to follow them.”

“What? No!” Bruce answered as Thor walked out of the lab.

“Yes!”

“No!” Bruce followed him. “Thor!”

* * *

 

People flooded the carnival, and Peter and you couldn't choose what to ride first. There were bumper boats, bumper cars, the ferris wheel, the condor, the double shot, the madhouse, the mechanical bull, the ranger...

“You think you should've brought your suit? Do some influence trafficking?” You asked him.

“Yeah, I'm starting to reconsider it now.”

“Okay, let's do the double shot first. We'll leave the ferris wheel for last.”

“So we can kiss at the top?” Peter asked you.

You stared at him, deadpanned... and then nodded with a smile. “Yeah.” You pecked him on the lips and you held his hands. “Let's go!”

You two ran to the double shot.

In the distance, Bruce and Thor stared at the pair. Bruce had his arms crossed over his chest as he judged his husband. He thought this was a ridiculous plan that could jeapordise the trust their daughter had in them, but since Thor was thinking with one neuron, he had to step up.

Thor looked at him. “What?”

“She's fine. Let's go home.”

“I know she's fine! I just... I want to see what they're up to.”

“They're at a carnival, what do you think they're up to?”

“They're getting out of sight! C'mon.”

So that's what they did. They watched their daughter and her boyfriend during one of their dates. Thor didn't know what he was trying to prove to himself, but Bruce did: he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that, for seventeen years, Bruce and him had been the only men in her life.

And now there was another.

They rode the attractions, all at a certain distance from them.

That was, until they reached the bumper boats.

Bruce and Thor got in a boat. Bruce handled his annoyment. After all, it wasn't the first time his patience got tested.

Definitely not the first time by a man.

So when you caught them, Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

“You were following me?!” You yelled at your dads. You all stood at the entrance of the attraction as the people about to enter the bumper boats stared at you.

“Darling, listen—“

“Listen to what?! That you followed me to my date with my boyfriend?!”

“I told him not to,” Bruce said.

“Babe, why don't you... Let them explain, huh?” Peter asked you.

“You're siding with them?!”

“No, no, I—“

“Why don't we all calm down, okay?” Bruce said.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “Why were you following me?”

You looked at Thor. “I... wanted to see if... he treated you well, I... I wasn't sure about him. Sorry, Spider-Boy.”

“No, I'm... It's fine.”

“No, it's not.”

Thor sighed. “Look, the truth is, I don't like you dating. If it were for me, you wouldn't date. Ever. But I don't own you. I guess I'm just... not used to the idea of there being male romantic figures in your life.”

You looked at your dad and gave him a side smile. “That's an outdated idea. You know that, right?”

Thor nodded. “I'm working on it. Truth be told, with you, I learn something new about being a parent every day.”

You snorted and then sighed. “Ugh, fine. I forgive you. Now go home.”

“Gladly.”

Bruce grabbed Thor's hand, and as they walked away, you called, “Dad?”

They both turned around. “Yes, darling?” Thor asked you.

“He treats me very well.”

Thor's eyes glowed an electric blue. “He better.”

Peter nodded furiously. “Yes, Mr. Thor.”

You snorted and you took Peter's hand. “Let's go handsome,” he said and they made their way to the ferris wheel.

Bruce walked in front of Thor as they walked towards the exit. “You owe me,” Bruce stated.

“Owe you what?”

“Owe me. Big time, God of Thunder.”

Thor snorted. He wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist. “Like all night?”

“Oh, yeah.”

And as your parents went home, you and Peter made the line on the ferris wheel, eager to kiss at the top. 


End file.
